1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to executable web components, and more specifically to bookmarking deployable web archives.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional software application servers may include web portals. The Web portals allow partners, employees and customers to choose their user experience, with personalized applications based on role, context, actions, location, preferences and team collaboration needs. The web portals are deployable on one or more software application servers.
When searching for portlets acts to deploy on the software application servers, authorized end-users and administrators can search for portlet file names and/or descriptions of portlet functionality, then review the search results to find descriptions and linked archive files that match. Users and administrators can also send each other web archive files to deploy, or download these archive files from a variety of sites.